In this subproject attempts will be made to decrease posttransplant relapse of patients with acute nonlymphoblastic leukemia by evaluating in randomized trials intensive treatment regimens. Phase I - II treatment trials will be carried out in patients with advanced ANL at higher risk of relapse. The appropriate timing of marrow transplantation in relation to conventional treatment will be evaluated.